Our lives through thick and thin
by evelinafluffy
Summary: Sequel to The truth is finally out About Light and L's home and work lives. You will see how it goes when Mello, Matt and Near met Light for the first time. And what will happen when Light's parents comes over for a visit? And also about brutal of series murders Light is investigating, will he solve it? Well you have to read to find out!;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody:) So you guys was very excited about this story sequel;D And i am happy to say its here:D So here is the first chapter of our lives through thick and thin. So enjoy it and love you all:)**

**evelinafluffy:D**

**Our lives through thick and thin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Light's P.O.V**

So it has been 3 months since i told my parents about me being gay, and about L or Ryuzaki as they knew him as. Anyway...You probably wonder what has happened since then. Well... I have gotten myself a position at the NPA, so i am working with my father(That has been a new experience to say the least) and other people at my work place, and i am very happy about this.

Oh and both L and myself are just as happy as ever. So what can be wrong...Well...Even though i love my work... It has it's down falls...You se even though my father is okay about me being openly gay now, not everybody share his opinion of me.

Two guys have already made sneaky comments about this, and it got even worse when L was coming over one day to surprise me with taking me out for dinner after my work, i tried not to care about their opinion about me...

But when they made comments about L, Like. " What its him? Or that weido." Well i lost it! And told them. "Will you guys just shut up!" They stared at me in shock, but i was not finished with them! No far from it!

"I have been nothing but professional to you and i demand the same from you!" "I have since i came through those doors, been nothing but me and not some asshole who judge people by their sexuality!"

" And if you cant accept this then you are ignorants jearks!" They were all completely quiet after this, and i took my stuff and walked over to L, as i did this i saw my father, apparently he had heard the entire conversation, and he looked at me proudly, and patted my shoulder, and smiled at me as i walked out with L.

So that has happened at my work, but beside that everything was fine. Anyway...I have just left my work place and was on my way home, Watari was kind enough to come and get me. We small talked on our way home. When we where there, i jumped out of the car and made my way over to the elevator with Watari beasid me.

When the elevator finally came to our floor(the highest of course) i walked to my and L's home, and Watari walked over to his apartment, next to ours.

As i thanked Watari for picking me up from work, and he just told me he was happy to do that, and then he left to walk into his apartment, and i walked into mine.

I closed the door behind me, and hanged my keys on the key holder and took of my shoes and put on my slippers insted. As i did this i shouted out "I am home". And i saw L walking out of his office and down the stairs with a coffe in his hand, and walked over to me.

"Ah welcome home Light, how was you day?" I smiled and walked over to him. " Thank you, ohh and it was alright at work i guess, we have a case about some man's nails being removed from his hand, then he was murdered." I kissed him on his lips then walked over to the sofa, and sat down. "Apparently it's fourth victim this week, and it is not even close to getting solved, i guess it just bothers me."

L nodes at me and walked over to me, so that he could sit beside me. "I understand that has to be frustrating, but don't worry i am sure that you will find out how are behind this murders." I sigh and layed my head on his shoulder. "Yeah i guess you are right..."

He strokes my head in a gentle and soothing way, and i released a breath. "Of Course i am right i am L!" I rolled my eyes at this and broke free from his warm embrace.

"I think we should eat out today." He raises his eyebrows at me. "Why is it a special occasion or something?" I shake my head at him. "No but it would be nice to come out for a while and just relax."

L nodes in confirmation at me and walked over to the incomer to call Watari, but i stop him, and grabs his wrist. He looks at me in confusion. "I think we should walk for ones." L nodes and call Watari instead to tell him that we are going out for dinner and that we are walking. Watari wishes us a good dinner and we where on our way out to eat.

**...meanwhile in Watari's room...**

Watari was going over some work that involve L, when he heard his phone go off, and he pulled it up and answered the call. "Hello?" Then on the outer line it came a familiar voice._ "Watari? This is Mello."_ Watari smiled as he found out it was Mello.

"Ahh Mello, how nice to hear from you, but is something wrong you don't call me that often unless- Oh No please tell me that you have not lit Rogers office on fire again!" The blond stopped him. _"Watari please calme down i have done no such thing-or not now at less...Anyway thats not why i am calling, i am calling because me Matt and Near are thinking about coming over to visit L!"_ Watari sigh in relief. "Ohh well i am sure L would love that.

Watari could practically hear and feel the blonds excitement. _"Okay then we will be coming over in three day_-." Watari stopped the blonde before he could finish his sentence.

"Wait Mello i think you should talk with L and Light first before you decide this." _"Ahh yes you are rig-WAIT Light! How is Light?!"_ Watari wanted to smack his head, he had completely forgotten that L's successors didnt know about Light.

"Well Mello Light is L's boyfriend." It went dead on the phone line. "Mello? Are you still there?" _"Ahh yes i am still here- Watari wait for a moment Matt want to know what is happening."_ Watari nodded at the phone even though Mello could not se it. "Of cours." It was quiet for awhile, then after about 5 min, then Mello was back on the line._ "Watari tell L we will be there tomorrow"._

Watari quickly tried to talk some sense to the blond. "Wait Mello think about this! How are you going to get on a plain that fast-" He was interrupted. _"Matt says that he will high jack a plan if he has to! Just tell L we will se him soon, goodbye for now Watari, se you soon."_ After that the line went dead.

Watari sigh and put down his phone, how was he going to tell L that Mello, Matt and Near would be here tomorrow! Well he guess he might as well wait until they come home, and tell him then.

Watari laid back on his chair and closed his eyes. How this would end he had ide off. He could only se L, Light, Matt, Near and Mello in the same room...Well he should probably buy some toys, games and choclate's...Loads and loads of choclate's.

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Done;D the first chapter done:) Hope you like it;) So how will Light and Matt, Near and Mello come along together? You have to wait and sen;D Please review if you like this and if you have time;D Ohhh and if you haven't then i recommend that you read my other story The truth is finally out:) Okay see you in the next chapter goodbye for now;D And Light's parents will come for a visit soon so dont worry;)Like always Love you all and lots and lots of hugs to you all^-^<strong>

**evelinafluffy:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys so i hope you like this story:) Because i have more ide's for this...Oh i would like to say thank you how are review this story:D Now here is chapter 2;D I will change the P.O.V know to L's;) Love you all:) I dont own Death Note like always:)**

**evelinafluffy^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**L's P.O.V**

So Light and i have gone out for dinner today, i must say i was surprised by this. Light usually want to eat at home...But then again it did sound like he had a hard day at work. As Light ordered dinner for us. I asked him something i have been dying to ask. "Light?" "Hm..?" I got in response, i saw this as sign to continue. "I just wondered if you have any clues on the murders?" Light looked little taken aback by this, and it took awhile before he answered. "Well..We have found out that every guy that has been murder was gay..Why are you asking?"

I was quit disturbed what Light told me, but i answered him back. "Oh... Well do you think they were killed because they were gay..? I mean you told me that there finger nails were removed from there hands, that sounds like whoever did this was angry at the victims ." Light looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well i think there must be some link between it, i believe that somehow the victims knew of ecouter, somehow...But the nails do have me confused".

"I really dont now what to think about that, and it has me wondering a lot about it..." I nodded at him i, was about to ask him another question, but the waiter came, and i was silence by him, as he placed the food on the tabel...Or food for Light and dessert for me... Strawberry cake to be exact.

I smiled as i started to eat of it. Light smiled at me as i eat. I looked at him question. "What? Do i have something on my face?" I tried to wipe my cheek, but Light shook his head in no way. " No i just love the way you eat and smile at the same time, you just look so happy and it makes me happy too." I blushed at his words but Light was not done. " I just simply love you." I was shocked at this, but said to him. "Oh..I dont think you love everything about me!"I thought it was a smart move of me...Oh how wrong i was.

Light took my hand in his, but first making sure that nobody was looking, knowing i didn't like public affection, when he was sure nobody was watching us then he lined in, so that his face was close to mine. And then he whispered to me in a soft tone." Well i will tell you what i love about you, and you can then decide if i love everything about you or not". I nodded at him thinking he could not do that. "Now let's see..I think we should start with your face." He said as he ran his hand over my face and stopped at my cheeks.

"I love your beautiful cheeks, and your high cheek bones, they fit perfect to your face, they are high but not to high they are just right for you." He started to caress my cheeks. "And also you have full cheeks that are just so absolutely kissable. And of coruse even more so when you blush". Then Light continue with stroking my face, and guiding down.

And he stopped his fingers, right beside my nose, and slightly pinched it, but not so it hurt. "And then we have your nose, it's often high up in the air when you think something is ridiculous and when you think someone is wrong...which is often. But its cute and also perfect for your personality." Light chuckled at this, then he kept going, and stopped at my jawline, and stroked it gently.

"Your jaw tells much about you, its strong and firm, just like you. And i love to stroke it and kiss it." Then Light continued to my lips and dragged his finger on them, he did this a while, then he stopped at the third time. "Of cours you know how much i love to kiss you lips, they are pale but not deathly pale, they still have a pink tone to them, that makes them look like they are so full of life and beauty, and it makes you want to kiss them." "Then..." Light said and stopped at my eyes. "Then we have you eyes, they are my favorite feature of you.

They used to hunt my every thought and dream i had about you." "But i love how they are so big and full of life and beauty, and how you only show it to those people you care about,and how knows the real you... And i have always and will always be honored that i am one of those people." "So you see i do love everything about you! I love even your bad body position, and how you hold things, and even your dark bang's under your eyes!

"Even though i would like you to get some more sleep... Well it is a part of you. I also love, how you love to eat your sweets, even though it is unhealthy like hell! But...Its a part of you, a part that makes you happy and me...Oh were was i...Oh! Thats right...I also love how you speak when you find something funny or amusing, and how you smile even though they are rare, i love them all!"

Then Light looked at me." Know do you believe me?!" I nodded at him in wonderment , i never knew Light felt this way about me. Then Light smiled at me, as he saw i nodded at him, and he then lined his lips right next to my ear and whispered in it, in a seducing voice. "Should i also tell you how much i love your body?" I froze, and shook my head at him in a no way. And even though i cold not see it, i was still sure of two things. 1 Light was smiling as it was christmas! The 2 thing i was sure about was that i was blushing like crazy, i pulled away from Light and continued to eat my cake.

I could hear Light laugh softly at me, i ignored him. We eat in silence, then after we where done Light payed and we walked home. I felt Light grab my hand and hold it, i looked around and saw there was nobody around, and i let Light hold my hand, i softly returned the hold.

When we come home and i was just about to pull my phone out to call Watari and tell him that we where home. But i was shocked to see that Watari was waiting for us, and walked over to me and said.

"L we need to talk now...And alone." I nodded at him, and turned around to face Light, and he just nodded at me, and went inside the apartment. After he left, then i turned me head to face Watari again. Watari started to walked into his apartment, and i followed him. When we were inside, then Watari stopped and sat down in a chair, and i did the same. After i was quiet for awhile i asked. "So..? What has happened?"

Watari thought for a while, and took a deep breath, then said to me."L, i dont know how you will take this but..Well.." I looked at him. "Take what? Watari you know that i will always listen to you." He nodded and released a deep sigh. "Well L, Mello called and wondered how you where doing, and i told him you where just fine..."

I nodded a sign for him to continue._ "I dont thik i ever have seen Watari look this nervous."_ He continue, still looking at me. "Well he then said he, Matt and Near would like to come for a visit." I blinked at him. " that's what this is about..?! Well if they would like to visit me then they can, i mean a week before they come would be go-"

Watari stopped me with a big shake, with his head. "No L you have not heard the holl story yet..." I looked at him in confusion. "What there is more?" He simply nodded. " Well Mello told me that they would come in three days..." "WHAT!" I yelled out. Watari cut me off before i could say more. "Wait i stopped him from coming that soon." I breathed out a sigh of relief, but Watari was not done. "I did stop him from coming in three day..But well something else happened..."

I was puzzled by this. "What happened?" He took a deep breath. "Well i told him that he should probably ask you first...You and...Light..." I blinked once, then twice, then i looked at him. " WHAT! You told them about Light!"

Watari nodded. "I told him that he was your boyfriend.." I must of been very shocked, because all i could say was. "WHAT!" He nodded once again. "Also there is one more thing..." I nodded at him, in a what now way. How can there possibly be more.

"Well they will not be here in three day..No they will be here...Tomorrow" After that i collapse in the chair. The only thoughts i had was. _"How in Gods name are i going to tell Light this! Even worse how do i explain Light to the boys! God in heaven save me now!"_

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay done;D (Fist pumps in the air;) So what do you think...I can't wait for L to explain to Light about the boys, and how they will get along together:D So please review if you like this or if you have time or wish:) Love you all hugs and more hugs to you all^v^ <strong>

**evelinafluffy^-^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again everybody;) So i know that i have not updated in awhile and i am so sorry. But here i am again with a new chapter:D So i got a message about chapter 2 asking me why i couldn't decide how should be the semen of Light and L, and i have answered this, **

**but maybe some of you guys wondered the same thing, well why is because i dont think that when it comes to sex and love that "Light and L" would resonen that it doesn't matter how gives and gets, because that is not what's most important when it comes to love^^ So there you have it:) So now let me present chapter 3:D Love you all enjoy;D**

**evelinafluffy^-^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**L's P.O.V**

How will i even start to tell Light about my successors, if Light is not going to start flip because of that! Then he sure will when i tell him that they will be here tomorrow!

I growl to my self, i think i'm starting get a big headache. I had left Watari's apartment and was making my way over to mine and Light's apartment. I open the door and pulled off my damn shoes that i hate as much as i love cake.

When i had done this i looked around for Light but i didnt see him anywhere, then i heard a sound of something, that came from the kitchen.

I made my way over to the kitchen and saw Light whipping something in a bowl, he was swaying his hips and closing his eyes as he sang to a song.

" If you're out there,

If you're somewhere, If you're moving on,

I've been waiting for you. Ever since you've been gone.

I just want it back the way it was before.

And I just wanna see you back at my front door.

And I say Come back, come back, come back to me like

You would before you said it's not that easy

Before the fight, before I locked you out"

Light took a deep breath and sang with all his power.

"But I take it all back now"

"Come back, come back, come back to me like

You would, you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me like

You could, you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now"

Light turned around and stop singing as he saw L, and he then let out big scremed. "Jesus L could you please say something before you sneak up on me!" L sighed, then he thought about the fact that Light has sung, and he started to laugh.

Light looked at him in shock. "Stop laughing at me! You ungrateful sugaring boy lollipopping bastard!" I looked at him and asked.

" What do you mean ungrateful?" Light snorted at me. "Well what do you think i am doing here!?" I looked at him in question. "I dont know?" Light went over to the sink and hold up the bowl.

"I was making you a cake...But if you dont want it, then i will have to throw it out!" I looked as Light was about to throw it out in the sink, i jumped at him and took the bowl, saving it from a terrible faith.

Light just started to laugh at my action, and took the bowl from me again, and he pour it in in a baking form and pulled it in the oven. After he did this he turned around to face me.

I dont know how my face looked like, but Light walked over to me with a frown on his face, and concern in his eyes.

"L is something wrong?" I looked at him, and i was about to lie, then i remembered the promise i and Light made the day we became a couple, to never lie to echouter. I sigh. "Yes Light there is...But i think that you should sit down..."

Light looked more alarmed than ever, but did as i said. "So". I started. " You know how Watari wanted to talk to me?" Light nodded, and was about to ask me something.

"No nothing terrible has happened, no one is hurt." Light looked more calm after i said this.

"You know that i have successors?" Light nodded at me. "Yes i know this.. But i don't s-." I interrupted him. " Wait i will tell you the reason...You see one of my successors called Mello, called Watari and asked him if he and my other successors Matt and Near could come for a visit..."

I stopped after this and looked over to Light and saw that he was thinking about everything i said. Then i saw a smile form on his lips. "That's great L!" I was shocked.

"Really?" He nodded. "Yes i have wanted to meet them for awhile now, this is so great." I released a deep breath, i could see how the sun was shining through the windows. It was safe sails ahead...Or so i thought... Light then asked me.

"So when will they be here?" The sun was now blocked by black clouds, and the sails was not longer safe, instead it was the calm before the storm, and storm was here.

Light asked again when he saw that i was frozen on the spot. "L when will they come over ?" I took a deep breath and said quietly. "Tomorrow..." Light just blinks at me. It was completely silent. _"Oh god in heaven safe me, before Light takes me and kill me, or worst takes my cakes from and really kill's me..."_

**...**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha!;D I am so mean;) a beautiful cliffhanger right? hehehe^^ I am little devil aren't i?;D Well there it was chapter 3 i know it was short but the next one will be longer:) So dont worry;) So i hope you like it:D Oh and if you would please review this, then that would be very appreciated:D Lots of hugs and love to you all^v^<strong>

**evelinafluffy^-^**


End file.
